Survey data can be acquired using a survey acquisition system that can include one or more survey sources and one or more survey receivers. Examples of survey sources and survey receivers include seismic sources and seismic receivers. A seismic source can be activated to produce seismic energy that is propagated into a subsurface formation, and reflected seismic energy can be detected by a seismic receiver.
Data acquired by one or more seismic receivers in response to activation of one or more seismic sources can be processed to develop an image of the subsurface formation. An example type of data processing includes data migration, in which seismic events in the acquired seismic data can be geometrically re-located (migrated) in either space or time, or both, to the locations where the seismic events occurred in the subsurface formation. Based on the migrated data, an image of the subsurface formation can be developed.